Unlimited Zanpakuto Works
by MythMaker258
Summary: Shirou Emiya, Counter Guardian of another world, is summoned into the Bleach universe. With his new powers, he watches over the battles between the Soul Society and the monstrous Hollows. Sequel to my fanfiction 'A New Fate.'
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everybody! I hope you like this fic! So I'm going to use one of my theories again about Zanpakuto. Zanpakuto are artificial souls that connect with the soul and subsequently the reality marble. In the beginning, the Zanpakuto is blank and empty, only gaining personality traits and powers from their owners. The Zanpakuto gains adapts to its host and slowly gains powers that match their reality marble. However, the host can also manifest their own reality marble and powers. A prime example would be Koga Kuchiki. He had gained the power to manipulated people, while his Zanpakuto, Muramasa, reflected that, gaining the power to control other Zanpakuto.**

 **Shirou's Zanpakuto is named Mugen no Kensei (which is Unlimited Blade Works' alternate name, Infinite Creation of Swords). It has the power to create copies of other Zanpakuto, essentially being able to mimic the souls of other Soul Reapers if you correctly read the theory above. The sealed form is a regular katana which no one would look twice at. Its Shikai activation command is Trace (obviously) and it can create a copy of or transform into another Shikai. Its Bankai is called Mumei no Kiseki Mugen no Kensei (Nameless Miracle Infinite Creation of Swords). Basically, Bankai copying/transforming. Zanpakuto spamming requires Unlimited Blade Works to be in effect. The Zanpakuto spirit is a red cloaked figure.**

 **Now my response to reviews:**

 **To the guest who replied on October 17, yes I am JV Magecraft (not ji magecraft). I created my account a while ago and then created a wattpad account (the JV Magecraft is my wattpad account name). (This was from my last fanfiction The Avenger Class Servant. I think it's really good, so please read and comment.)**

A tan white-haired man walked towards the home. He was the landlord of the place and was good friends with the owner. This was the Kurosaki Clinic. Just when he was about to knock on the door, he heard shouting. The man sighed.

"Guess their fighting again?" he clutched his forehead. He was getting to old for this.

He knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes. In those few minutes he heard the sound of punches being thrown. Finally the door was opened to reveal an eleven year old girl. She burst into a smile as soon as she saw him.

"Uncle Shirou!" she squealed, jumping on him.

"Did you miss me?" she demanded. "Did you miss me? Did you miss me?"

"I gonna give you the answer I gave your brother when he was your age," Shirou said as the girl held onto his arm. "Nope."

He flicked her forehead and she fell back onto the ground. Just then, another girl appeared from the corner.

"Hi, Uncle Shirou," she said. "Yuzu giving you any trouble?"

"Nah, Karin," Shirou smiled. "I'm fine."

"Good," Karin smiled. "If you don't mind can you break up those two idiots?"

Shirou chuckled. "My pleasure." The tall man walked into the kitchen where Isshin and Ichigo, father and son, were wrestling on the ground.

"Now, now, boys," Shirou said, giving an evil smirk. When they heard his voice, the two looked at the man in fear. Shirou grabbed the back of their shirts and lifted them. "Play nice," he finished, slamming their heads together."

"Ouch," Ichigo, the orange haired fifteen year old, moaned, rubbing his head in pain. "That hurt, Shirou!"

Ichigo's father, however, jumped up. "Hey, Shirou!" he yelled, tears coming from his eyes. "You're one of my best friends so you should be helping me against my idiot son!"

Hearing these words, Ichigo's eye twitched. "You stupid old man!" he shouted, putting his father in a headlock. "Wanna say that again?"

Shirou sighed, grabbing a magazine and rolling it up. "Enough," he said, giving both a smack, slamming them into the ground. Shirou looked at the table, where a meal was prepared for them. "Look, Yuzu made a bunch of food just for you two. I expect you eat my disciple's food or else I get angry."

The two quickly got into their seats, not wanting to be the victim of Shirou. Karin and Yuzu also got into their seats.

"Sorry, Uncle Shirou," Yuzu said, holding a plate of rice. "I didn't know you were coming so I don't have anything prepared."

"It's okay, Yuzu," Shirou assured her. "I already ate beforehand. If I do get hungry, I'll just steal from those idiots."

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled, moving protectively over his food. "I'm not letting you get any of my food."

"Me either," Isshin said, going into a similar stance.

"Aw, that's adorable," Shirou smiled. "You think you have a choice."

 _Scene Break_

Dinner was great. Ichigo and Isshin tried to resist Shirou's thieving attempts but their attempts were all in vain. He'd outmaneuver both of them with speedy chop stick movements and steal the best pieces of food.

Shirou had been friends with the Kurosaki family for years. He was one of Isshin's oldest friends, knowing him for many, many years. Shirou also was very interested in both Ichigo and Karin's strange ability, the ability to see ghosts. He was so friendly with the family that he gave them a great deal for their house/clinic. After Isshin's wife died, Masaki, died, Shirou helped out the family. He took the girls in as some sort of apprentices. Yuzu was taught all of his housework techniques and helped Karin develop her clever tongue. He even taught Karin what he called the 'Arrow of Truth' technique. The user basically says truthful comments about someone, but makes it sound extremely stupid so that it's that more insulting to the target.

Ichigo then walked upstairs and when Isshin tried to get him to stay, he ignored him. Isshin began whining about how Ichigo wouldn't talk to him, and Karin gave him a full blast of the 'Arrow of Truth.' After that exchange, Isshin was crying to a large picture of Masaki.

"Very good, Karin," Shirou nodded. "You're abilities are developing nicely."

"Thanks," Karin gave Shirou a small grin. "So, Uncle Shirou, why are you here? Rent's not due for a few weeks."

Shirou smiled back at her. "Oh, I just wanted to discuss something with your father. Which reminds me."

The white-haired man grabbed Isshin by the foot and began dragging him out the front door. "I'll give him back to you when I'm done."

Once outside, Shirou had Isshin stand up. "Isshin," he said, his voice serious, "your daughters nor your son are in earshot."

Isshin stopped crying and an equally serious expression appeared on his face. "You're too violent. Just what is the adopted son of Captain Yamamoto doing by providing my home with a visit?"

Shirou rolled his eyes. "You know why I'm here, Isshin. The seals I put on Ichigo to mask his spiritual pressure have been weakened, if not destroyed."

Isshin gaped at Shirou. "Didn't you say that those seals would last eternity?"

"No, dumb ass. I said that if I bound all of Ichigo's powers then the seals will last eternity. It's been slowly weakened with each Plus encounter."

Isshin sighed. "Then what do we do now? Seal his powers again?"

Shirou shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Those seals took a lot of resources to place. I just don't have the right materials in this day and age."

"Even with your little Mage Association?" Isshin asked.

"Nope. Afraid not. Maybe it's time to tell him the truth? Give him some training?"

"That's out of the question," Isshin said at once. The man glared at his friend. "I don't want that kind of life of Ichigo. He deserves better."

Shirou sighed again. It was so difficult dealing with him sometimes. "Fine," Shirou said, walking away. "You're as stubborn as always. Say goodbye to the kids for me."

Before Shirou walked past the corner he stopped. "One more thing."

"Oh," Isshin said. "What's that?"

"Just that the Soul Reaper and Hollow activity in this area has risen slightly. Should be nothing."

And with that, Shirou disappeared.

"Hmph," Isshin grumbled. "Evil bastard."

 _Scene Break_

A girl jumped through the air. She had recently slayed a Hollow, saving both a plus and a human boy. She had sensed an immense amount of spiritual power in the city and had gone to investigate.

"What do we have here?" a voice came. With that, a chained nail soared at her as she jumped.

'Damn,' the girl thought, deflecting the strike with her Zanpakuto.

"Who are you?" she demanded, landing safely on top of a nearby building.

"Oh, just little old me," he said, revealing himself.

The girl's eyes widened. "Your-"

"Former Squad Four Captain and current Leader of the Soul Society Clean-Up Crew," Shirou said, bowing. "Shirou Emiya."

The girl bowed immediately. "I'm sorry, sir. But may I ask, why I was attacked."

"Just testing your skills. Not too often that I meet a Kuchiki."

The girl got to her feet. "Then, you know who I am?"

"Of course," Shirou smiled. "Rukia Kuchiki, the younger sister of that brat Byakuya. Out of curiosity, do you suck at drawing as well?"

Rukia's eyes narrowed. "Please don't insult my clan," she said, bitterly. "Or else I have no choice but to attack."

Shirou laughed. "Yep, you're his sister alright. I'm assuming you're after that strange spiritual pressure."

Rukia, calming down, nodded. "That's correct. I was going to investigate."

Shirou smiled at the black haired girl. "Okay. Go right on ahead. Go at your own risk. It was nice meeting you, Rukia Kuchiki."

Rukia walked past him. "Your welcome, Emiya."

Rukia then jumped away, heading towards Karakura Clinic.

Shirou smiled as the Soul Reaper disappeared from sight. Shirou stretched.

"Well, time to see that idiot."

The magus jumped, heading for one of his other best friends, Kisuke Urahara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Please comment and tell me what you think.**

Shirou finally made it to Urahara's place, a small shop. Sweeping up were two children, one was a raven haired girl and the other was a small redheaded boy. These were Ururu Tsumugiya and Jinta Hanakari, homunculi that he had created. Shirou had created many homunculi for his Magecraft Brigade, which unfortunately was called 'Soul Society Clean-Up Crew' by Soul Reapers. The homunculi were provided free will, but due to their unnatural appearance, they usually stayed in Shirou's facilities, only going out to complete missions. Ururu and Jinta, however, were born with more natural looks. Seeing their potential for happiness, Shirou gave them to his friend Kisuke, to look after and raise them.

Ururu looked up. "Hey, Jinta," she said, meekly. "Look, it's Shirou."

Jinta raised his head and charged, excitedly. "Hey, Shirou!" he smiled, opening his arms.

Shirou raised his leg, letting Jinta slam his face into Shirou's foot. "Hiya, brat."

Jinta fell to the ground, holding his face in pain. "Ouch. That hurt, you bastard."

Shirou gave Jinta a smile, which caused him to run and hide behind Ururu. "What was that?" Shirou asked sweetly.

"N-Nothing!" Jinta said at once. He took Ururu's hand. "C'mon, Ururu. Let's tell Mr. Urahara that Shirou's here!"

And with that, he rushed into the shop. Shirou walked in after them where another one of his old friends, Tessai Tsukabishi, greeted him.

"Hello again, Shirou," the ex-Kido Corps Commander said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood," Shirou smiled, waving at his childhood friend. "Where's the idiotic genius?"

Tessai pointed at the backroom. "He's in there. Do you have something for me?"

Shirou smiled. He threw a bundle to Tessai. "Here, a new magecraft book. I know you've always found it fascinating. This one is about runic magecraft."

Tessai smiled. "I'll make sure to use this knowledge to good use."

"Yeah, you do that," Shirou laughed, heading to meet Kisuke.

He entered the room to find his friend sitting at a table. Kisuke looked up, with an annoying smirk.

"Hey, Shirou!" Kisuke greeted. "What are you doing here in this neck of the woods?"

"I'm just helping out some old friends," Shirou replied. "Those seals I put on Isshin's son have weakened. I tried to convince him to tell the boy the truth, but that man never listens to reason."

"Isn't that calling the kettle black?" Kisuke smirked. "If memory serves, when you got mind on something, not even the Head Captain convince you to stop. You were that stubborn."

Shirou chuckled. "Well, I never admitted that I was perfect. But it's not like you are either."

Kisuke's eyes blinked under his hat. "What're you talking about? I am perfect."

Shirou sat down, closed his eyes, crossed his arms and smirked. "Oh, yeah? Then how many customers did you have this week?"

Kisuke's back straightened. "Well- Um- I-"

"How many this month?"

"I- Um-"

"This year?"

At this point, Kisuke just decided to shut up.

Shirou smirked, knowing he won their argument. "Anyways, I've been busy eliminating the hollow attracted to Ichigo's spiritual energy. A few might get through, but the local Soul Reaper should be able to take care of them."

Urahara looked at Shirou a bit confused. "Isn't the local Soul Reaper that Kuchiki brat's adoptive sister?"

Shirou nodded. "Yeah. She seems more than-"

Shirou stopped mid-sentence. Both knew why. A massive amount of spiritual pressure was coming from the direction of Kurosaki Clinic. Using his EX ranked Clairvoyance, Shirou saw that it was-

"Ichigo!" he shouted. "When the hell did he become a Soul Reaper?"

"Oh," Kisuke inquired, "the kid's a Soul Reaper, now?"

"Yeah, but how did he get the power to-" He stopped again when he saw another figure near him. "Rukia!" he shouted angry.

Kisuke blinked. "Did Rukia give him her powers?"

Shirou sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yep. Ichigo probably distracted her to get injured and she gave up some of her powers to him. But, unbeknownst to her, Ichigo was half Soul Reaper, causing him to take all of her power. This is not good."

"On the contrary, Shirou?" Kisuke stood up. "This might be a valuable opportunity."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shirou demanded.

"You don't get it?" Kisuke asked, amused. "Guess that means that I'm finally proved that I'm smarter than you!"

Shirou's left eye twitched. "Do you want me to kick you out? I will throw you to the street right now?"

Kisuke raised his hands in surrender, still wearing a stupid jackass smirk. "No need to get hostile? I'm just saying that we can hide that now."

Shirou stared at him. "You mean that?"

"Yeah. Introduce her to me and I'll hide it in the Gigai I give her."

Shirou continued to stare at his friend, in awe at his cunning. He then broke into a grin. "Clever," Shirou commented. "Let's do this. I'll contact Yoruichi. I hear she's living in Tokyo right now."

The two shook hands, ready to go on with their plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys! So, I've decided to try to redo this story. It's just that I wrote this so long ago and I just want to try to redo it. I've developed a better idea to make this type of crossover better. Hopefully you all enjoy it.**

 **Here's the prompt;**

 **Shirou will basically be Ichigo's twin and be the Shirou from the Unlimited Blade Works route reincarnated. His Zanpakuto will be EMIYA, also from the Unlimited Blade Works Route. I won't reveal any more but I do hope you all find the concept intriguing.**

 **Well, I'm done for now. See you guys later!**


End file.
